


Loveliness

by hearmyvoice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: There were no more beautiful stars at that time.





	Loveliness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 47: Stars.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight," Steven murmured leaning gently his chin on his girlfriend's hair, surreptitiously smelling the lemon-scented shampoo as he hugged her through the belly and they both looked at the star-dyed sky. Given the differences in height it should be like that even though he preferred to caress the female hip, otherwise he would have to endure the numbness of his knees —it actually worth, though—, but as long as she didn't bother he would be fine "but do you know what is more beautiful?"

The young blonde's cheeks took on a fine reddish color, aware of the cheesy response Steven would provide despite the positive influence this generated on her self-esteem. She stopped her hands on the opposite ones, immediately feeling the slight roughness and the considerable difference in size, and looked up, seeing his flushed face despite the absence of light. "No, I really don't know."

He laughed. She was playing, he knew it. He quickly turned Peridot's body and before she could even react he took her by the thighs raising her in the air, laughing when she started and hugged him with her legs starting to playfully kiss her collarbone, happy to see how she stopped him in vain despite being alone in the glen, the stars in their eyes competing with those that bathed the Beach City's night sky. "Obviously you, my little angry slice of pay," he whispered, before adjusting the little girl in his arms and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.


End file.
